New Past
by PenguinKnox
Summary: Hannibal Lecter and Katherine Godritch are each other's protectors. Hannibal would do anything for her, but how far is Katherine willing to go for him? This my re-write to the book/movie Hannibal Rising.
1. Disclaimer

Hannibal Lector and its characters are owned by Thomas Harris. I unfortunately don't own them in any way, shape, or form. But I am borrowing them for the time being so I may entertain you lovely people with a story.

So hopefully you are entertained and my "borrowing" of Hannibal doesn't go to waste.

Enjoy my version of Hannibal Rising and don't forget to review!

~Penguin Knox


	2. Chapter 1

Outside the street lights had come on and the sun was slowly setting. The wind stirred the leaves on the trees, casting an errie glow on the stone walls of the house. Dreams didn't come easily, even on a peaceful night, nor did any peace. After dinner, thoughts longed on presence.

There she watched him, set his traps, and determine his journey. Outside his small chamber, right after the bully had left.

"Hannibal, you can not leave me. They'll start again, please, don't." He only looked at her and then set down his things. She walked up to him and hugged him, then left.

The next day was anything than better. Katherine had settled on kitchen work and cleaning. Hannibal was listed to his usual class work and chours. Katherine was meddling in the cooks' garden when the sounds of shouts reached her ears. She left her work and walked around to the side of the house.

A bully was wrestling with an orphan. Beating better described the bullies actions. Katherine pushed the bullies and the boys watching out of the way and stood in front of the wrestling boys.

"Stop it! Stop it, immediately!" The boys' seemed both not to hear and not to care. "I said enough!" She attempted to pull the boys apart from one another, but just got tossed off to the side.

"Mettre un terme a ce bagarre! Nicholas! Hannibal? Arret!" She screamed and pulled the boys off each other. The Headmaster and several teachers had finally made it onto the grounds.

"Katherine, after dinner you are in my office. As for you, Hannibal, you're on kitchen duty, move." Katherine gave a small bow and walked off to the gardens.

Hannibal watched her from the kitchen window as she weeded the garden. Katherine was the only orphan girl at the People's Orphanage, it suited her. He remembered her miraculous entrance to the orphanage several years ago. She was only ten at the time, Hannibal was twelve and had already spent four years at the orphanage. She was walked in by three men branding the Nazi seal. He had watched her from his old bedroom window. The headmaster was not so incline to accept her appearance, but did his best. She was put in her own room next to the bullies. She requested not to be treated any differently as the boys, but was anyway. She was the only one who seemed to understand his pains.

At dinner Katherine sat at the head table with the bullies and headmaster. Hannibal caught a few glimpses of her every few minutes. The hall was full of the Lithuanian National Anthem.

"What's this? How 'bout you sing little master." Nicholas, the bully who wrestled with Hannibal started in.

"He can't. He's a mute," A second chimmed in.

"He's not at night, he can scream well enough, so he can sing." Nicholas took a swing at Hannibal's head and recieved a fork in the hand.

"Arret!" Katherine screamed after she spotted the inncident.

"Hannibal! In my office immediately. Katherine, you too." Katherine gave a bow and walked off into the Headmaster's office. Hannibal was pushed in by a bully.

"Hannibal, you do not honor the human peaking order!" The Headmaster started. Hannibal looked around the room, his mother's room.

"It must be hard, to live in this house." Hannibal looked at him and said nothing.

"Katherine, you are to be in charge of Hannibal, he seems to listen to you."

"He'd listen to you to and the damn bullies if they weren't beating him every day." Katherine lashed out. "The bullies instill fear, they could be mini Nazi's."

"That is enough. Both of you to bed, now." The Headmaster ordered and started writting. Hannibal and Katherine walked out into the corridor.

"Hannibal, you must stop please. If they send you away, what might become of me? You're the only one who protects me here. If you leave I'd feel safer with the Nazi's on the open front." Katherine said as they walked down the corridor.

"That's not funny, nor is it appropriate." Hannibal managed to say. Katherine stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

"You spoke, and I'm sorry." Hannibal walked closer to her so they were only centimeters away and hugged her. She smelt the smoke from the kitchen and the sweat from his work, she also smelled the faint odor of lillied perfume on his skin. She had heard the stories from the Headmaster about this house and Hannibal. The Headmaster's office smelled like lillies still. He bent his head down and kissed her softly. Katherine closed her eyes and felt him against her for just a minute longer.

"We'd better get to our rooms before someone comes looking." Katherine said and started walking away. Hannibal pulled her back to him and held her again, he kissed her head and then let her go. She smiled at him and then walked away. Even though he watched her walk to her room, Katherine still didn't feel safe.

It seemed like no sooner did she lay down and close her eyes when she heard the banging of metal on metal. She rolled over and looked up at the dark ceiling. She knew it was Hannibal being moved to his dungeon room. It was time, unfortunately, for her to follow and leave with him. She crawled out of bed and walked over to her standing dresser and pulled out a knap sack she had packed with clothes and an extra set of boots. She watched the bully and Hannibal walked down the hall and down to the dungeons. Which with some interesting fact there really wasn't a dungeon, but they seemed like one with the bitter cold.

Katherine moved quietly down the back steps from the kitchen and down to the dungeons. She hid in an alcove while Nicholas dished out his work of evil. He quickly retreated from his standing in the door frame, quickly slammed the door, and rushed past her grumbling. She gave it a few minutes and then walked to the door.

"Hannibal?" whispering as she entered.

"Go back to bed," He muttered as he dressed to leave.

"No, I'm going with you."

"No, you're staying here."

"To what? Get raped and beaten again! No Hannibal, I'm going with you." Katherine protested.

"I-I-I," He stammered. She'd never really yelled at him before, except when he himself was making no sense. "Fine, but we're not stopping every few miles for a break, we don't have the time."

"Agreed," Katherine replied.

"Go get some food from the kitchens and meet me by the giant oak in the second garden in five minutes." Katherine nodded and started to walk out.

"Hannibal," He looked up at her. "You leave me here, and I'll march into open lines myself. Do you understand?" He nodded, she quickly marched off.

Katherine pillaged as much as she could and stalked off into the light snow towards the oak. She waited for what seemed like forever. Finally, footsteps broke the silence. Hannibal had crept around the side of the tree and pulled her toward the road. Katherine followed obediantly until they had marched ten miles and came upon a lonely petrol station which seemed oddly out of place. Hannibal bardered with the owner of a truck which was getting filled.

"He'll take us as far as Warsaw." Hannibal said as he came back to Katherine.

"He knows there's two of us?"

"Yes, he said you can sit in the cab with him, I'll take the back." Hannibal said.

"No, I'll sit in back with you. I've grabbed an extra blanket." Katherine muttered back.

"Shall we go?" The driver asked. The Driver was a stubby elder man with a heavy winter coat and a black fez on. "I hope you don't mind, we have other passenger."

Katherine shook her head no and jumped in the back with Hannibal, who didn't speak the rest of the way. Through all the road blocks, it took them three days before they reached Warsaw, Poland. Hannibal had remaind not speaking until they reached France. They walked the ten miles from the drop off point to the Chateau.


	3. Chapter 2

Had a few editing errors…such is life with auto spell check! Same thing just fixed typos. Thanks for noticing btw…the errors have been fixed!

Hannibal and Katherine stood shivering outside the Chateau when a wily

rottweiler came poking it's nose around the house. The barking first frightened them both, but Hannibal soon soothed the dog to stop the barking, unfortunately, the grounds keeper, Serge, hear the commotion.

"Some help you are. Who are you?" Serge asked. Hannibal held up pictures of his Uncle and his Aunt.

"Who is it, Serge?"

"It is a boy and girl, Madame, they have pictures of you and your husband."

"Bring them inside."

Katherine marvelled at the colors of the front entrance. She was clutching Hannibal's arm and hands. Hannibal gave her hands a squeeze and smiled at her. Serge led them into the kitchen. The chef was laying out plates full of food, more than Hannibal or Katherine had seen in a long time. Katherine noticed a woman watching them eat from the hall. She entered slowly and gracefully. Katherine felt the urge to sit up straighter and be a bit more presentable. Hannibal stood in respect.

"Hello Hannibal. Hello mademoiselle, I am Hannibal's Aunt, Lady Murisaki."

Katherine nodded in respect. "I am Katherine Godritch," Katherine replied.

"May I presume you are Hannibal's petite amie?"

"Oui Madame," Lady Murisaki nodded and smiled.

"Hannibal, your uncle would have been very happy to see you. He died a year ago. You and I are all that is left of the Lecter name." Hannibal nodded to her. Katherine wished he would speak, she missed his voice.

"I have had two rooms set up for you both. There is fresh linens and some cleaner clothes for both of you. Laurien will show you to your rooms."

"Merci," Katherine replied. She pushed out her chair and followed Laurien upstairs, while Hannibal stayed put downstairs with his aunt. Laurien opened a door and Katherine walked in with a shocked expression on her face. There was a large four poster bed almost immediately to her left with a large fireplace right in front of it. She looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror. Her hair was stray and dirty along with her face and clothes.

"Mademoiselle, if you leave your clothes out I can get them washed for you. There are fresh clothes in the closet for you." Katherine nodded. "The bathroom is just through there."

Katherine nodded again and walked through the door. She opened the door to a large bathroom with a large tub full of hot water.

Lady Murisaki sure knows how to help a girl feel welcome. Katherine thought as she undressed and climbed into the beckoning water.

Downstairs…

Hannibal looked curiously at his Aunt. He had never met her before, only heard stories and saw pictures, when he was a boy. Her beauty was alluring to him: her soft features, a calm smile, a graceful way. Almost like his mother, but not quite.

"Hannibal, you must be starving, please eat." Lady Murisaki urged him. "We will discuss things more in the morning." She smiled and left him.

A few minutes later Laurien appeared in the door way. Laurien appeared much harsher than Lady Murisaki, she was much older too.

"Sir, if you'd please follow me to your room," Laurien said and led him upstairs. "The young lady's room is just across the hall." Laurien pointed to the oak door just a few steps away.

Hannibal nodded and opened the door to his room. Laurien gave a small bow and left him looking inward.

There was a large four-poster bed off to his left and a fireplace directly in front of him. Such extravagancies he barely knew as a child. He left the room, walked across the hall, and considered knocking before he barged into Katherine's room.

Her room almost resembled his. He heard sounds of water from just behind a closed door. He walked over to it and opened it.

"HANNIBAL!" Katherine screamed with shock. "I'M NAKED! SHUT THE DOOR!"

Hannibal promptly shut the door and waited. A few minutes later Katherine walked out wrapped in a robe.

"Hannibal, why don't you knock next time?"

"Because I was hoping to catch you, just like that…" Katherine blushed. He pulled her close to him and gave her small pecks on the face.

"Hannibal, I have never seen you so feisty. It is not becoming at all," Katherine said with a small grin. Katherine walked over to the closet to see what had been chosen for her: a few white dress linens, a green dress kimono, and a sleeping gown.

_Better than no clothes at all._ Katherine thought. She never had much growing up, so she learned never to be picky. She grabbed the sleeping gown and pulled it over her head.

"Shall we see what I've packed?" Katherine walked over to her knap sack and started to rummage through it. A uniform of Hannibal's, two skirts of her own, a boy's uniform top, her spare boots, and a blanket.

"Nothing as fancy as we can assume, but it works right?" Katherine said, trying to make light of the situation.

"We will be cared for here," Hannibal said trying to reassure her.

"You mean YOU will be cared for here, in the morning she'll probably ask me politely to move along." Katherine snapped back. Katherine knew she would be asked to leave, she was not a Lecter, and she had no legal stance to stay.

"Then come lay by me, even if it's just for tonight." Hannibal said.

"You would just abandon me then! Leave me out in the cold to defend myself?" Katherine's survival instincts kicked in. She had fought and fled from the Nazi's, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to survive a strange country.

"Did I say that?" Hannibal was getting angry, in his own way.

"Just leave me be, Hannibal." Katherine said and pointed toward the door. "Leave me be."

It seemed as if everything had been a dream. The escape, the travel, the arrival; it all seemed like a dream.

Katherine awoke to screaming coming from across the hall.

"Hannibal…" She whispered and threw the covers off. Katherine pulled open the door, ran across the hall, and straight into Hannibal's room.

It was almost pitch black, except for the light from the moon that had managed to sneak in through an unclosed curtain. Hannibal lay in the bed tossing and turning violently.

"Misha! Misha!"

"Hannibal! Hannibal! Please, wake up." Katherine had stopped his fits before, but this was the worst she had seen. "Hannibal, it's me, please wake up."

He stopped with a jerk and slowly opened his eyes. He had bit his lip; Katherine could see a small blood trail forming. She stroked his cheek, and helped him steady his breathing.

"It is alright, Hannibal, it was just a dream." He looked at her, with tired eyes. "I know, I know."

Hannibal just continued to look at her. He was amazed that even after an argument, she would come to his aid. "Are you alright to sleep by yourself tonight?"

He nodded. She wiped the blood from his mouth and kissed his forehead. "Wait for me in the morning."

The next morning Hannibal waited, for what seemed like hours, outside Katherine's room. He heard nothing, not even the creak of a floor board. Then the door suddenly opened. Katherine was dressed in her uniform. Hannibal was wearing, what she assumed, was his Uncle's clothing.

"Hannibal I…"

"Sir, Miss? Breakfast in waiting for you in the dining room." Laurien said and slowly crept downstairs.

Katherine followed Hannibal slowly down the stairs and into, what they assumed was the dining room.

Lady Murisaki sat patiently and smiled as they entered. "Good morning, how did you sleep? Well I presume. Come eat."

They sat and found, again, large amounts of food on the plate in front of them.

"Madame, after breakfast I…"

"Yes, I was planning on speaking to you about that. After breakfast I would like both of you to accompany me to the market. We will find you some better clothing if you'd like."

"I would hate to be a burden to you Madame; I have no money to repay you."

"You are part of this family now, what's mine is yours." Lady Murisaki replied.

"That is very kind of you Madame."


	4. Chapter 3

Lady Murisaki and Katherine busied themselves inside shop after shop. Each shop Katherine left empty handed. Hannibal meandered, he watched Katherine carefully, observing her. Katherine could feel his eyes on her, but only briefly.

When she looked over at him, his gaze had shift to Lady Murisaki. Katherine glared at the ground, a pang of jealous hit her.

"We will never find a thing, let's just go."

"Be patient, Katherine, we will!" Lady Murisaki reassured her. Katherine shook her head and looked at the choices before her.

The rest of the day went on as before and they went home empty handed. On the ride back to the Chateau, Katherine watched as Hannibal seemed to snuggle closer to Lady Murisaki.

_She's his family for God's sake! You've only received attention from him, jealousy is natural. We are no longer in a position to assume his full attention._ Katherine tried to rationalize the situation.

When they arrived back at the Chateau Katherine walked upstairs, leaving Hannibal at the door.

2 Months Later –

"Will you both accompany cook and me to the market?" Katherine nodded and left the room to change. Hannibal followed her out.

Katherine entered her room and promptly shut the door. She walked over to the standing dresser and found an appropriate outfit. Katherine had never been one to dress for outings, but she knew what was required of her.

Hannibal entered as she slipped the dress over her head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," was the reply; short and sweet.

"Something must be bothering you. If it were not, why would you continue to act coldly to me?"

Katherine buttoned the blouse and stared into the mirror. "Why don't you come see me at night anymore?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Why don't you come to my room any more before you go to sleep? We lived in the same place for years and every night, you would find some way to talk to me before you went to sleep. Now that I'm so easily accessible, it's as if you don't care!" Katherine stopped herself. The phrase 'you don't care' was a cursed phrase and was rejected if it were uttered, even in the heat of a conversation.

"CARE? WHY DON'T YOU CARE WHEN I SCREAM AT NIGHT? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU?"

Katherine looked at the floor. She was there more times than not, just last night she had been there to stop him from hurting himself in his sleep. She was not about to correct him, not straight out at least.

"Once did I not come, only once," she said abruptly and walked out of the room.

The ride to the market was a silent one. Lady Murisaki and the cook were engrossed in their conversation about food to even pay attention to the awkward silence that stewed.

Katherine had the task of picking up apples and pears for pies that cook planned on baking. She was no more than three stands away when she heard shouting coming from the butcher stand. She left her basket and ran over.

Hannibal was beating the butcher with a meat tenderizer and was being pulled off by the police as Lady Murisaki was being held back.

"HANNIBAL!" Katherine cried as the police pulled him away. He looked up at her and saw the concern in her eyes. The man had released Lady Murisaki and she ran over to Katherine.

"It will be alright," She hugged Katherine and they followed the group of police men out of the market.

Hannibal was released quietly from police custody, after a statement had been taken. Katherine was pacing impatiently as he was escorted out.

"Hannibal," She whispered and ran to him. "What happened?"

He did not say a word. Katherine had heard fragments of what Lady Murisaki had told her of the incident, but she was too concerned to listen fully.

He was silent the rest of the way home, he stared out the window of the cab. Katherine reached for his hand several times, but he pulled it away. She stared at the ground; the look of shame crossed her face.

Once they had reached home, Hannibal left them abruptly. Lady Murisaki motioned for her to follow him.

"Hannibal! Hannibal!" He walked into his room, without a glance at her, and locked the door. "Hannibal, please open the door."

Silence is all she received. She pulled a bobby-pin from her hair and forced it into the lock of the door. After a few minutes the locked turned over and she opened the door.

"Don't you know I want to be alone?"

"Yes, and you can't. You become irrational when you are left alone, angry." Katherine shut the door and walked over to him. "You must be calm, when you are too excited, you lose focus. Be calm."

She kissed his check and caressed his hair. He slowly rubbed her check and kissed her sweetly. "Come to my room tonight Hannibal, please?"

"Yes," he replied and kissed her mouth again.

Two days later –

A plot had been forming. Ideas rushed through his mind. How? When? Was it possible? Would there be a mistake?

The hours of the night past quickly for him; there was so sleep, there was no dream, just planning. The ladies would be busy all day, this would be the chance.

Around eleven a.m. Hannibal jumped on the motorcycle, his uncle's motorcycle, and drove down to the river. No detail had been left out, nothing forgotten. He was waiting when the butcher appeared in the field.

Hannibal sat on a forlorn log. Listening to the birds and strumming Das Männlein im Walde, Mischa's favourite song, on his mandolin.

"If you've pissed in my fuel tank, I'll twist your head off!"

"Paul Momund, the butcher…" Momund chuckled and brushed Hannibal's presence off, like it was nothing. Hannibal's eyes followed every move, every breath, ever blink the Butcher made.

"I believe you own a certain lady an apology." Hannibal said calmly. A calm breeze circled him.

"Apologize to la Japonaise? Boy is crazy! I'll throw you in the river!" Momund removed his filet knife from its sheath. "Or maybe I'll spit your pants and give you something where you don't want it."

"I believe you made a comment about her…pussy," Hannibal felt disgust leave his lips as he spoke the word.

"You speculated it ran which way?"

"Jap pussy run cross-ways!" Momund yelled and flicked his filet knife from left to right. Hannibal sensed his chance. "You should fuck that little Jap and see for yourself."

Hannibal jumped to his feet brandishing a Katana, Lady Murisaki's Katana. Paul gave a quick chuckle before he realized what had been done. He felt the warm blood ooze down his thighs. The pain quickly followed then shock. Hannibal circled around him slowly, just glaring menacingly.

Momund held out the filet knife, unsuccessfully trying to protect himself. Sheer terror and the realization of the possibility of death caused Paul to start screaming. Hannibal struck quickly and brought Paul to his knees.

"You see how your breath stains the air?" Paul continued to scream. "I'll have to add that to my picture." Hannibal threw his drawing pad in front of Paul. A hand drawn picture of Paul's head on a platter sent chills down Paul's spine and the urge to cry out even more over took him.

Hannibal continued to circle around the Butcher slowly. Hannibal took in a deep breath of the warm afternoon air and looked around giving a small appreciation to the beauty of nature.

_This would be a lovely spot for a picnic. Maybe I'll bring Katherine here…_Hannibal's mind wandered, until Paul's scream reached his subconscious. Hannibal swung the Katana down with sheer force. The blade slid through his neck like butter.

When the body fell with a thud, Hannibal felt the welling of accomplishment and pride from inside him. Silence followed the thud. Then Hannibal could hear the birds chirping again.

Back at the Chateau…

Katherine again thanked Lady Murisaki for the wonderful gifts and then rushed up stairs to show Hannibal. Katherine could not help but feel very girlish; it was not every day she got new clothes.

"Hannibal! Hannibal! Come see what I have!" She yelled and threw her packages on her bed. "Hannibal, won't you come see?"

Katherine walked across the hall and opened Hannibal's door. "Hannibal?"

She cautiously walked inside. "Hannibal? Are you here?"

As she scanned the room she glanced out the window and saw Hannibal walking up from the shed. Katherine unlatched the window and yelled out to him.

"There you are silly boy! Come up here and see what I've gotten!" Katherine yelled and waved to him.

"Very shortly," came his reply. It was not cross, but it contained no emotion. Katherine had a sense of some mischief.

After a few minutes Hannibal walked into her room and looked and the items that she had gotten. "They are very beautiful, but not as beautiful as you are."

Katherine blushed and gave a sly smile. She looked up at him and looked at him longingly. He kissed her mouth passionately, his hands moved over her whole body. Katherine took in a sharp breath.

"Where were you?" Katherine instantly regretted asking the question.

"Down by the boat house, checking the lines. Why do you ask?"

"You smell like the water," Katherine smiled and rubbed his cheek. "And you also smell like exhaust. Where did you -"

"Master Lector! The cook would like to see you for a moment!" came Laurien's voice from downstairs. Hannibal immediately left Katherine alone. She stared blankly as he left her room.

_Perhaps he went for a drive. Yes, that's it, he went for a drive._ Katherine quickly retried to rationalize why he smelled the way he did. _I'm over thinking this entire thing._

Katherine walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"The cheeks are a delicacy. One is given to Madame and the other is give to the guest of honor." The cook said and showed Hannibal each section of the fish.

"Katherine, look at what I caught behind the boat house."

"Yes that's probably the biggest yet," Katherine smiled.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle, Madame would like to see you in the salon." Katherine nodded and walked across the foyer to the salon.

"Yes?" Katherine said and walked through the double doors.

"Come sit. Would like to help me prune the cherry blossoms?" Katherine nodded, she put on a brave face, but she knew something was about to happen.


End file.
